A Grave Misunderstanding
by DistantVampire
Summary: Sion and Nezumi have been fighting.Sion loves nezumi and will do anything to make him happy... One night Sion gets a wrong message in a fight and decides he will grant that wish for Nezumi. Little does he know what the rat is really thinking... sucky summary: yeah, only going to be about 2 chapters. hope you like! ;)
1. Sion part 1

**HELLO ALL! I have come to bother you with another weird story my mind has created. Again, yes a tragedy, but this pairing is like- in tumblr terms…. kjwbeidfvwierbfviwhbefdviubb 3e9urvnodjfbnwodkfijnb.**

**So when I got this story I had to write it down. I literally woke up in the middle of the night and had to write this. I don't know why I write sad stuff, I just do. Please tell me if I made a mistake anywhere this story has no beta so there is probably many mistakes in it. If so please pm me and I will fix it. Thanks ^ ^**

**Hope you all enjoy and please review, it makes me really happy : )**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

The sun was setting on another day in the West block. Per usual Sion was making dinner in ready anticipation of his roommate from work. Sion dutifully tended to the stew in front of him, making sure it was just right. He didn't want to see that certain face on Nezumi, telling him without words he hadn't done something right. Again.

Winter had come in full swing now, the temperature was low and the snow was piled high. It was a surprise Sion could still get out to do work with how much snow would be piled up in front of the door way. Still he pushed his way through each morning, clearing the path for Nezumi later. Though Sion doubts he ever notices that.

He and Nezumi had been fighting for the last two and a half weeks, though he tries not to think of it. It hurts, so very much, to think of a life where Nezumi dislikes him or even leaves. With a heavy sigh he begins to recite to himself a bit of the stories that he has memorized of Nezumi's collection.

'_That hand on which she leans, how I wish to be a glove upon that hand.' _A white mouse squeaked on his shoulder breaking Sion's concentration, bringing him back to the soup. "Ah, do you like that story as well, ~~~~?" Sion chuckled, receiving another short noise in return. "Then I will have to read it for you-"

Sion's small conversation was cut short by the large clanking of the door unlocking and opening. He turned on his heel to look at the figure, automatically recognizing them. "Welcome home, Nezumi," Sion said with a warm smile on his face. The dark haired teen said nothing to him in return, only shrugging off his jacket and boots before sitting on the couch. Sion felt a slight pain in his chest, knowing there was something but not being able to do anything, still he continued with the usual mask of a smile. "Dinner will be ready in a minute," Sion stated as he dug out a bowl for Nezumi and himself.

Sion set the bowl in front of his roommate and sat beside him with his own, taking a big bite. He watched as Nezumi picked up his and also began to eat, still in silence. It continued that way until Sion couldn't take it anymore, "Did anything happen today?"

Nezumi didn't look up as he shrugged and continued to eat, "not really. Why does his Majesty care?"

Sion was shocked, and so very hurt, "because I am really very attracted to you. I want you to be happy more than I care for my own. I would do anything for that to happen, Nezumi." Sion made sure to keep his mask up and his voice even, he didn't want to show any emotion other than usual. He wouldn't show the pain his words caused in the open. Not to him. "please Nezumi, tell me what is wrong."

"…what's wrong?" Nezumi's usually calm face starts to contort in anger as he starts to raise his voice, "You don't understand. You are always so naïve, with a smile on your face and can't seem to learn."

"I can if you just-" Sion tried but Nezumi wouldn't hear of it.

"Just what? Just tell you what the problem is?" Nezumi spoke with a mock laugh as he continued, "You will never get it. You have lived in No.6 where everything as so perfect for you for so long, you would never understand me. So stop trying to dig deeper!" Nezumi threw himself off the couch with such force it slammed it against the wall with Sion still on it. The dark haired teen went off towards the bookshelves to find his favorite book and as usual say nothing for the rest of the day, but Sion would not allow it this time.

"No!" Sion rose of the couch and made his way over to Nezumi, "I will not stop trying to know more of you! What is so wrong about that? I will try my best to understand if you could just tell me! Why can't you tell me what is really happening?!"

"You will never get it!"

"Do you not trust me anymore Nezumi?" Sion's voice came softly as he kept his gazed at the raven haired teen in front of him, grasping Nezumi's sleeve lightly in his hand. "I am always here, but you never confide in me. We are always yelling… Why can't we go back?" Go back to what it used to be like together… I miss you Nezumi.

Nezumi yanked his shirt from him, "Why are you so annoying?! If you don't like being here then go! Geez…. I'm going to bed." With that he did as he said and went to bed, ending their fight with that and leaving Sion alone again. Sion's mind always tried to go to the positive of 'maybe he will be himself when he wakes up tomorrow' or that 'it was just a hard day at the theater', yet that cant only work for so long. His thoughts now wondering to the whys. Why did this change so much? Why does it hurt? Why is it like this?

Why was he even here?

He loved Nezumi. That's why. Yet this fight was the most internally damaging to the whitette. Would Nezumi really be happy if he was gone? Would it actually work? The more Sion thought about it the more he came to his resolve: He would disappear from Nezumi's life, forever.

Sion looked about the room for anything he would need that wouldn't inconvenience Nezumi. Putting what he could into his pant's pocket. Sion put a note in Nezumi's coat pocket as he left, neglecting his own. The cold already stinging his face as he stepped out into the snow. Seems it had started to snow again, one might say almost storming, but Sion didn't really care. It was so beautiful, so bright and endless. Sion smiled softly to himself as he walked into the storm. A minute or two later and he couldn't even see the house anymore. Everything was just white. Sion kept walking, he couldn't stay here. He needed to get farther away.

So Sion trudged trough to snow for the next half an hour, finally stopping at a tree he found. The snow burned and stung his skin as he sat down to catch his breath. Sion's thoughts wandered to Nezumi and wondering if the fire was still keeping the place warm for him, since Sion had opened the door and let some of the warmth out. He hoped that Nezumi was indeed warm and sleeping soundly. Sion's breathing started to even out and he found himself unwilling to move from this spot. _This is good enough_, he thought to himself as His hand reached into his pocket and searched around for the wanted object, though it was harder to do with his hand being numb. After a minute Sion found it and opened up the small pocket knife.

Sion took a deep breath as he positioned the blade and closed his eyes, dragging and pressing as he exhaled. He repeated this several times, reveling in the feeling as he stained the pure snow red. _There was pain, yes, but it lessened with longer amounts of time_, Sion reasoned with himself. Sion started loosing feeling in his legs and knew that it was going to end. So he turned his thoughts to those of the rat still lying in bed at home. His memories of him. Their laughter, their joy… his Nezumi.

* * *

Nezumi and Sion walked through the rubble on their way to town in their usual early morning groggy-ness. Sion observed Nezumi as he walked smoothly though, not faltering for a second. He really loved that about him. Everything Nezumi does is beautiful, it could be just sitting on the couch or even committing violence. He was just seemingly beautiful in every way.

"Don't fall behind," Nezumi called back. Sion snapped out of it, finding he was standing still, and ran back to Nezumi's side. Sion drawn to the person next to him more than anything or anyone. Nezumi grabbed Sion's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Sion didn't stop him, instead he watched as a small smile graced Nezumi's features and smiled as well. "How do you feel about having soup tonight?" Nezumi asked.

"Sounds good."

Sion never wanted to be apart from this being beside him.

* * *

The feeling has left every part of his limbs now, even if he could he wouldn't move. He doesn't want to. Sion has was fighting to keep his eyes open, not knowing what he was hoping for. It isn't to come, all there is is endless, white. Sion can hear in Nezumi complaining in the back of his mind that he was making a mess of the white snow, that instead of this he should have just stayed with Inukashi. Sion shook his head, he didn't want to burden her with someone like himself. There was only one place he wanted to be and that place he will never see again.

* * *

Nezumi's arms wrapped around his waist pulling them close as he slept, keeping Sion close to him. Not that Sion really cared. Sion could tell the difference in scents around the place, but he loved them all, for they were Nezumi. He loved everything about him. Sion pressed his face into Nezumi's chest, which Sion will admit was very toned, and just breathed. He could hear the other teen's heartbeat and the air moving evenly in and out of his lungs. With the rhythmical sounds and smile Sion fell asleep hoping everyday he would be here with him.

* * *

Tears stung Sion's eyes as his breathing got ragged.

Ba-dump

He had less than a minute and it would be done with. Nezumi wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Sion would do anything if it made him happy.

Ba-dump

As his heart galloped towards it's final beat he swore he saw Nezumi within the white snow.

Ba-dump

Sion closed his eyes and with a faint last breath said something he has been trying to say, "I love you, Nezumi."

END OF PART 1

**Well that is the end of part one. Part two will be from Nezumi's point of view. Hopefully we can get a better read on the situation through that piece.**

**So as always, please review. Tell me what you thought. Was it bad? Was it good? Was it sad? Should I even think of continuing? Did I tug on your feels? Do you hate me now?**

**Please share : )**

**I will see you next chapter,**

**DV**


	2. Nezumi's part 2

**Geez! I am back with the last part of this short sad story. Personally I think I am going to have to fix the ending. but... C'est la vie. Anyways, hope you like it... this is depressing and mad me cry at parts. will be re editing this cause i want to change bits, but please PLEASE review. I would love to know what you all think. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NO. 6**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Alright! That's it for today! Well done everyone, well done!" The director yelled in the backroom to the staff. I said not a words as I pulled on my shirt and jacket before going to leave. We had just finished the last play of the night, this week was Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. An old story that still has some truth to today, a sad tale of love between two fighting households. AS I turned to go out the exit I heard a voice calling me back, "Eve!" I looked over my shoulder to find the director wading through the sea of people towards me. I put on a fake smile and turned to him, "yes director?"

He held out a small manila envelope to me "You almost forgot your paycheck, you wouldn't want to forget that." The director smiled back at me as I took the small package, I had actually forgotten to get it. Was I really wanting to go home and see him THAT bad?

"oh, thank you. I swear, I would forget my head if it wasn't attached." Nezumi said with a fake laugh, though no one really noticed much. It goes the same as always: get dressed, rehearse, dress down, and leave. A completely mundane routine, yet one that cannot be avoided.

"Well, go home and get some rest. You deserve it." With that he left, money in hand, for the outskirts of the West district.

As Nezumi waded his way through that throngs of people he found himself wondering what Sion was doing. Maybe reading Hamlet aloud to the mice, or unnecessarily cleaning the place. Even though it will be dirty when they wake in the morning. Nezumi chuckled to himself as he thought about walking in to Sion doing such things. Nezumi really wouldn't put it past the air head. As he got closer he started getting angrier, not at anyone in particular but himself. He was always so distracted by the thoughts of the whitette, even at work. Worrying about such mundane things as if he was really seriously attached to him. 'I am not.' Nezumi kept repeating this to himself as he walked through the door.

Nezumi quickly took in the scene in front of him before closing the door quietly. Sion was standing by the pot of, what was assumed soup, and reciting lines from one of Shakespeare's many plays to the mice….The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. _'How Ironic…' _Nezumi thought as he closed the door. "Welcome home, Nezumi." Sion's warm voice called, when he heard the door close. Nezumi was inwardly astounded on how quickly Sion had turned to greet him.

'_Why do you call me with such a kind voice? Don't.' _Nezumi took off his jacket and scarf before sitting on the couch. He didn't say anything because he couldn't think of anything to say. What could he even say right now? His emotions were in turmoil and could do nothing to quell it. He hated how his heart would try to jump out of his chest every time Sion was with him or if there was even a small wayward thought of him.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute." Sion said as he poured two bowls. After finding two spoons Sion put a bowl on the table in front of Nezumi. He sat to the right of him with his own dinner and began to eat. Nezumi waited a second before picking up his bowl and also eating. It was good, as was everything Sion made, but Nezumi couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was afraid if he opened his mouth that everything that was spinning and jumbling up inside of him would spill out. So he sat there next to the boy without a word, until Sion spoke that is. "Did anything happen today?"

_Damn,_ Nezumi thought to himself. ""not really. Why does his Majesty care?" Nezumi mentally slapped himself for not for just what he said, but how it was said. It was cold and mean, though Sion did nothing purposefully to him. The rat glanced over at Sion, but only for a second, for the hurt and pain that he saw in the boy's eyes stung greatly.

"Because I am really very attracted to you. I want you to be happy more than I care for my own. I would do anything for that to happen, Nezumi." Sion spoke as if trying hide the pain, and Nezumi could tell. Part of him was hurt that he could ever do something to his angel and the other was anger at himself for doing so. Sion's voice called to him softly, "please Nezumi, tell me what is wrong."

"…what's wrong?" Nezumi struggled to keep his voice from breaking, all the turmoil finally finding a way to surface. Did Sion really not know how he flipped his world upside down and backwards? Sion didn't know a thing about how much he had changed Nezumi with his kind smile. Nezumi dwelled on this, calling himself 'weak' and 'trash' for letting it mess with him so. "You don't understand. You are always so naïve, with a smile on your face and can't seem to learn."

"I can if you just-" Sion tried but Nezumi wouldn't hear of it.

"Just what? Just tell you what the problem is?" Nezumi spoke with a mock laugh as he continued, "You will never get it. You have lived in No.6 where everything as so perfect for you for so long, you would never understand me. So stop trying to dig deeper!" Nezumi was hurting mentally from all of this. _Sion, I'm sorry. I don't mean any of this. Please understand! _Angry at himself more, He threw himself from the couch they were sitting on and strode over to the shelves to grab Macbeth. It always seemed to calm him when he was overly emotional. Just as he reached for the book Sion's small hand grasped his shirt.

"No!" Sion said angrily, "I will not stop trying to know more of you! What is so wrong about that? I will try my best to understand if you could just tell me! Why can't you tell me what is really happening?!" Nezumi was startled, Sion usually let these things go and did whatever he thought to do. In a way Nezumi supposed he was happy Sion was prying his heart open. Yet prying into someone was still considered prying.

"You will never get it!"

"Do you not trust me anymore Nezumi?" Sion's voice was small and sad as he questioned the older. "I am always here, but you never confide in me. We are always yelling… Why can't we go back?" The hand holding Nezumi's shirt visibly shaking and Nezumi could feel it. Could feel Sion's fear. Nezumi was getting more and more angry at himself for this. How could he keep doing this to Sion? Nezumi assured himself that he would be going to the lowest levels of hell for this, if not for all he has done before him.

As Nezumi thought he roughly pulled away from the trembling boy. _I'm sorry Sion, I don't mean this. I- I just am not good for you. _"Why are you so annoying?! If you don't like being here then go! Geez…. I'm going to bed." He went and curled up on the bed, his back facing the younger boy as he mentally beat himself up for taking out his feelings on Sion. It wasn't Sion's fault he couldn't face his feelings, it was only his own.

Right then Nezumi promised to himself, Sion and his god herself that he would sort out his feelings tonight and tell Sion in the morning. Yes, that was his plan.

Was.

Nezumi stirred, eventually opening his eyes and pulling himself out of bed. Today was the day, the day he would finally tell Sion how he felt and how sorry he was. Drowsily Nezumi rubbed his eyes and looked over to the couch for Sion's sleeping face only to find a empty couch. That was odd. He looked about the room for any sign of the white haired teen. The fire was still going strong and the mice were asleep on the couch where Sion should be. Nezumi checked every inch of their home in search of the boy. He finally came to the conclusion that Sion had probably left for some god forsaken reason. Nezumi hurried to the door and grabbed his coat only pausing for a second before quickening his pace. Sion's coat lingered on the hook, which means he was out there in the snow without it. "Shit," Nezumi cursed under his breath as he pulled on his boots and ran out the door.

The storm outside raged, making everything a blinding white and nearly impossible to see. How was he going to find Sion in this weather? Nezumi pulled his scarf tighter around himself as he trudged through the snow, cursing about how Sion could even think to go out in this.

After a mile or so Nezumi caught the faint scent of blood, something he had grown familiar to. Yet this, this was different… Something was terribly wrong. Within a few footsteps Nezumi could see a faint red in the storm, as he got closer he realized the source of the stain. "Sion!" Sion's eyes were staring blankly out at the snow towards him. For a second he smiled at Nezumi, then slowly closed his eyes.

"I love you, Nezumi."

Nezumi rushed to Sion's side as fast as he could, holding back tears as he examined the damage on the younger's body. Sion was as pale as the snow, his arms were covered in jagged deep cuts that were still seeping out blood and a constant pace. "Sion?" Nezumi called to him, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Sion? Sion!" Nezumi tried to wake him, but Sion didn't move a muscle. _It must be the cold, I have to get him back to the house. _With that thought in mind Nezumi picked up the boy and marched his way back to their house.

"Please be okay. Please God, let him live."

When they got back Nezumi laid Sion on the bed and rushed for Sion's medical supplies, not caring about soaking the linens in blood. He could hear Sion scolding him in his mind about how he should really care for his stuff more. Nezumi pulled out the bandages and began fixing his wounds as he thought on how Sion had done this for him.

* * *

Nezumi patted his newly sewn wound, "Your not half bad. Are you studying to be a doctor?" Sion shook his head and he carefully placed everything back in the medical kit.

"No, I don't really care much for being a doctor." The boy's voice sounded almost void of emotion before he looked up and smiled at Nezumi. Nezumi jumped back slightly at this, wonder what exactly was with this kid. "Hey, what was your name?"

"Does it matter?" Nezumi answered as he looked about the room. Sion stood and put the kit away before pulling out a cloth and handing it to Nezumi, telling him he could wear it before he went to lay on the bed. Nezumi did as suggested and put the clothes on, happy that it was at least dry. Nezumi collapsed next to the brunette and let a sleepy sigh escape, "Nezumi."

"What?"

"My name is Nezumi."

Sion smiled at the half asleep face of the boy next to him, "really? That doesn't seem to fit you at all."

* * *

Nezumi put the kit at side of the bed and knelt down beside Sion. He lightly held the boy's hand as he took in a shaky breath. It was his fault. His fault Sion was like this, if had hadn't fought with him. If only….

Nezumi kept a light hand on Sion's chest, feeling the rise and fall. Slight be it, it still calmed Nezumi slightly knowing that he was still some what alive. Nezumi felt the tears start to sting his eyes as he thought of Sion's sleeping face. He then wished for the times before these fights.

* * *

Nezumi looked down at the sleeping boy gripping his shirt and smiled. He feigned sleep each night until Sion actually fell asleep. Nezumi loved to look at his peaceful face when he slept. Though whenever Sion would wake up and ask, he would deny it all.

Nezumi looked over every rise and fall of Sion's soft, pale face. It was beautiful, no matter what anyone says. Sion was the most wonderful thing to him; he was Nezumi's one weakness.

Nezumi brushed the strands of hair away from the younger's face, revealing the red scar slithering about from his cheek down. He smiled remembering what he told Sion when it first happened. He did find it different, found it attractive. "Goodnight, Sion." The dark haired teen kissed Sion's cheek softly before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Not at all wanting to think about the morning and having to part from this angel in his arms.

* * *

Tears were streaming down his face as he let his fear and sadness out. Nezumi was scared of losing the one thing that meant something to him. Sion had changed his entire world, without him life would be meaningless. If Sion died then there was nothing left for him. Nezumi buried his hands in his pockets, shocked to hear a crinkle of paper. He quickly pulled out the small piece of paper and unfolded it to find a note Sion wrote him., most likely before leaving.

_Nezumi,_

_Have a good day at the theater. I'm sorry I have to leave real early to wash the dogs today and I don't think I will be back for a while. Thank you._

_Goodbye,_

_Sion_

Dear God! Nezumi clutched the small paper in his fist and another wave of tears started. Did someone up there like to fuck with him?!

Just then Nezumi noticed the absence of sound. He couldn't hear Sion's breaths anymore. The teen jumped to his side in a heart beat, checking for breathing and heart beat. None. "Sion! Please…Stay with me! I can't be alone again! Sion…please!" Nezumi franticly tried to resituate the white haired boy.

After a half an hour Nezumi stopped, there was no used in it anymore, no more tears as he sat there. It finally registered to him: Sion was gone. Never again will he curl up with him on the couch, or share the same bed. Nevermore will he feel his touch or his warmth. It was all gone, disappearing into oblivion. His precious Sion.

Nezumi quietly searched the rooms for what he had kept for years. When he finds it, he finalized, he will end all of it. All this hate, cruelty and sadness. He couldn't take it, he wanted to be with Sion. Though he knows he could never be with him. That is his punishment.

He finally finds what he is looking for and with it in hand sits on the edge of the bed with Sion. He looks over the boy one last time and smiles. Even in death he is the most beautiful thing.

Nezumi places the gun to his temple, the metal is cold and stings against his skin but his eyes remain on the boy next to him. "I love you too, Sion." Before he pulls the trigger his mind wanders back to the quote Sion had said last night, it was Romeo and Juliet wasn't it? How…how ironic…

-Click-

* * *

**yes, that was a gun. I didn't want to actually say it but it was and i think i should redo that part and such. but yeah... I hope you liked it, at least somewhat. If yu want any tweaks done to it please tell me. **

**Many Fangs,**

**~DV**


End file.
